Sakura Blossoms in the MidNight Moon
by Eevzee
Summary: Another story I wrote that has me in it. I started writing this after I began talking to myself about what my life would be like if I was in a mixed up Death Note/Naruto world. In this stpry I'm 22 going on 23. In real life I'm only a young teenager.


Sakura Blossoms in the Mid-Night Moon

By Eevzee

I'm not sure what it was that made me move to Tokyo; all I know is that my life changed when I did. I had taken ninja classes at a local ninja academy, I submitted some of my art work into an art show and I even got a new puppy. I trained my puppy, Shadow, to be a ninja dog. My entire clan moved along with me and it was nearing my 23rd birthday. I ran home as quick as I could to get my stuff for my newest mission.

I stepped up to the gates of the Uzume clan compound. The elegantly decorated gate with curls and roses was now covered in blood letters that read "ENTER AND **DIE**". I ignored the warning and slid through the bars.

It was dark in the medium village. All lights were off and blood was splattered across the buildings. Signs had been torn apart or just plain torn off. I ran through the empty buildings searching for signs of life. I came across my own home where my mother and father lived. I entered the broken down building. Things were ransacked and in shambles. The house seemed abandoned; at least until I walked into my parent's room.

Mother and Father were on the floor drenched in blood. Next to them was a piece of notebook paper. I picked it up and studied it. Mother and Father's name was written above the word "suicide". I shuddered when I heard the deadly laugh that came. A notebook slid across the floor and bumped into my knee. It was black with silver lettering that spelt out the words; DEATH NOTE.

"The power of the DEATH NOTE could be yours." the voice said. "All you have to do is join me in my quest of making the New World. What do you say?"

"Who are you? And where are you?" I asked. There was a silence. Echoing footsteps approached and a person stepped into view. His face was shadowed to where I couldn't quite make out his face.

"I… am Kira. Will you help me or not?" He asked.

"How does it work?" I squeaked.

"The DEATH NOTE works when you flip it open and go to a page in the book. Then you write a person's full name and how they are going to die while picturing them in your head and within 40 seconds, that person dies of the death that you wrote." Kira sighed. I squirmed away from the murderer.

"You killed my clan." I whispered. "YOU KILLED MY CLAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" I lunged at the killer with a kunai knife in hand.

  

I awoke in a daze. I had no memory of how I got here. On a stand about 15 ft away was a large plasma screen TV with the news playing. The reporter came on screen at my clan's compound.

"Uzume clan found murdered last night. Local investigators believe the serial killer, Kira, was behind it; more about this tragic loss at noon."

I looked around at my surroundings. I was laying on a small blue loveseat, a blanket of the same shade of blue with a red and white fan pattern was draped across my body. I tried to get up and a sharp pain burned into my shoulder forcing me down again.

"You shouldn't be moving too much, Kat. It's best to rest for now." A man the same age as me was standing next to the loveseat. He was pale with raven colored hair that was spiked up in the back and obsidian eyes. On his blue shirt was the same symbol as the blanket.

"Sasuke, what happened?" I asked. "All I remember is a shadowed figure and something called the DEATH NOTE."

Sasuke sighed. "I found you at your old compound and you had a strange cut on your shoulder. Kat, I'm sorry but -"

The TV cut him off. A reporter was speaking about my clan.

"I'm live here at the Uzume clan compound. As you can see, buildings have been destroyed and blood spatters tell us that a horrible scene went down here. Every member of this clan has been reported as dead. All but one, our very own Kat Uzume! This young member of the family is now the only hope of reviving the wildly famous clan of ninjas." The reporter said. A man with black hair that fell into dark thoughtful eyes appeared on screen. He was speaking about the killer, Kira.

"We have already comprehended that the killer is in fact Kira. We know this because the killings occurred on a Friday. As for the only living member left of this legendary clan, all I have to say is you are one lucky person and you should watch out."

I shoved out of the blankets and ran off to the Uzume compound. At the clan gates was the black haired man. He was standing sort of bent over and was wearing a white shirt and jeans. I rushed over hoping to catch him at the right moment. I quickly put up my hair to hide my "special features".

"Um… Excuse me, sir?" I asked politely. The man tuned to look at me.

"And who are you, miss?" I told him I was Kat Uzume. "You are? Well, you are lucky you know. Why have you come here? Kira could still be around, waiting for you to come so he can kill you too."

"Sir, death is not what concerns me; all I worry about is capturing Kira. Kira is the very reason I'm on my own now with no place to live, no money, very few friends that can't help me either, and there's no way I can live on my own! There's at least a 70% chance I'll be killed anyway." I paused for a breath and the man cut me off just as the first sound came out of my mouth.

"I see what you mean, but what is your meaning for coming here?"

"Well… sir, I was hoping that you'd let me join you in your search to put Kira to justice." He stared at me, shocked.

"Very well, I'll let you join, under one condition. You will tell me any information you know and if you are suspicious of anyone. Is that clear?" I nodded verifying that was okay with me.

"Let me take you to headquarters to refresh you on what we know so far."

After I was filled in with the info that I didn't know, I told them every thing I remembered about my fuzzy encounter with Kira. I was introduced to everyone; L/ Ryuzaki, Matsuda, Yagami, and two others I don't remember the names of.

"So this Light Yagami person is being suspected of being Kira? Hmmm…" I trailed off into my thoughts, adding everything together. "I do believe he could be Kira. What was his GPA again, Ryuzaki?"

"He's a strait A student. Does that matter?" He replied. I walked over the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"Yes it does matter. I suspect Kira would be a very smart person. So, in other words, Light **has** to be Kira. Is there anyone who is against my thoughts?" I asked. Yagami raised his hand to object to me. I sighed.

"Of course you object Yagami. He is your son. I didn't think that you'd believe your son is a murderer, but my analysis shows an 80% chance of Light being Kira."

L walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. "I'll being at his collage tomorrow. I'm giving the address for the freshmen with him. I'll watch him and see if I can get him to spill anything."

I sighed. "So I'll be here waiting for you to return." Matsuda glanced over to me.

"You don't have to stay here. We'll pick you up; where are you staying?" he asked.

"No where." I stated. "Since my clan has been slaughtered and the homes have been destroyed there, I have no place to go."

"She'll stay at my place." L interjected. "She can make herself at home. I already brought over what was left of your wardrobe and personal items. It's up the stairs and to the left. I'll show you."


End file.
